Madeleine
by tophis1
Summary: Erik finally sees Raoul and Christines daughter. Just a bit of morning fluff. Erik/Raoul friendly-ness and R/C


"So this is Madeleine."

Raouls head turned to see the dark figure in the doorway. He gave a tired smile. "You're late."

"Fashionably." Erik peeked over Raouls shoulder, resting his gaze upon the tiny bundle in the crook of Raouls arms. "Christine wouldn't stop talking about her."

"hm." Raoul smiled again, studying the chubby face of his new child.

For a moment Erik stood behind the man, simply watching the baby breathe, before he began debating on whether or not to brush a stray lock from her brow. He almost gave in to temptation and had his hand halfway raised, but then thought better of it and put it back at his side.

"Would you..like to hold her?" Raoul questioned, shifting the girl slightly in his hold. Erik only gave him an openly confused and shocked expression, so he took the initiative and gently shoved her into his arms, giving him no choice but to take her. Erik was about to protest, but Raoul was too tired to argue about it. "I trust you will not drop her." He flicked his gaze over to the couch a few feet away. "Care for a seat?"

Erik nodded without looking away from his tiny charge. For only a moment he looked up to sit next to Raoul, then resumed watching the baby sleep. She seemed contented in his hold and didn't wake, but he couldn't be sure she was comfortable. He didn't trust himself with her, after everything he'd done in his past, but it seemed Raoul was willing to forgive.

Well, forgive wasn't the best term. True, Raoul didn't hate him or show animosity when in his presence, but that may just be resignation.

About a month after the Opera House burnt down, Erik went in search of his beloved; refusing to be left out of her life completely. Raoul obviously was opposed, but quieted his anger when Christine agreed to his demands. He could deny his little Lotte nothing and she wanted Erik as well. Not in the way he'd have wanted, but it was good enough to keep on living.

After about a year of his constant pestering and random visits, Raoul had grown used to the man. He was quiet and curious, but never cruel. He was good to Christine and seemed rather happy about young Madeleine coming into the picture.

"I wish to tutor her." Erik stated, still gazing at her in slight wonder. Raoul made a slight noise to his right and shifted to lean back comfortably.

"I had assumed you would." He said with a bit of amusement, then closed his eyes. "But be patient with her. She is not even a month old."

"I will wait." Erik muttered offhandedly. He mentally smacked himself for allowing such a small statement to upset him. Of course he would wait. The voice should be given a few years to build and develop.

Once he was sure he had memorized every feature, from her tiny yet pudgy nose to the streaks of dirty blond in her overall dark brown hair, he relaxed slightly and gazed out the window directly in front of him. It was almost seven and the sun was lazily lifting over the treetops, making the room uncomfortably warm. Not that Erik would risk waking Madeleine just to remove his overcoat.

It was plain to see that this was Raouls child. She had his skin color and, as Christine had boasted on many occasions, his pale blue eyes. The very thought of Christine being with that fop and producing offspring should have boiled Eriks blood, but he couldn't seem to hold any resentment. The girl was beautiful and would lead a wonderful, privileged life that he himself could not offer. Raoul wasn't so bad, besides being a bit girly and maybe just a little too forgiving at times; perhaps he would make a good father.

He felt her begin to squirm in his grip and give a light whimper. In his deep thought, Erik hadn't noticed the sun rise over the trees and begin shining in her eyes. It must have been at least an hour since he'd arrived.

"shh." Erik murmered softly, then began to sing the most comforting songs he could remember off the top of his head. It did the trick and she was soon asleep once again.

"I'd forgotten...how good you were." Raoul murmured, his words heavy from sleep. He opened one of his eyes slightly. "Don't stop." He practically whined. Erik almost rolled his eyes, but decided not to get into it and picked up where he left off.

"Raoul, dear, I- oh. Hello Erik." Christine quickly brushed a bit of hair over her shoulder and smiled. "I see you've met Madeleine."

"She is wonderful." He told her, matching her smile with one of his own.

"Are you going to stay for lunch?" She asked, walking over to kiss Madeleines forehead. Erik blushed at seeing such intimate contact, turning his gaze over to Raoul.

"Perhaps. But I don't think your husband will be joining us." He almost smirked at the vicomte, who was currently sprawled on his half of the couch, enjoying the much needed sleep time.

"He doesn't have to know." She giggled and took Madeleine from him. As soon as she was gone Eriks arms felt empty, but he kept the sentiment to himself. He quietly got up and followed her out of the lounge, happy to keep an eye on little Madeleine.


End file.
